With the development of display technologies, more and more active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays have entered market. Comparing with the traditional thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panels, AMOLED display has faster response; higher contrast and wider viewing-angle, and therefore attracts more and more attentions of the manufactures.
Currently, touch operation has been more and more widely used. A touch screen is typically implemented by a resistive mode, a capacitive mode, an optical mode and an acoustic wave mode, etc. The touch screen implemented by the capacitive mode is referred as an in-cell capacitive touch screen. The touch sensor circuit of the in-cell capacitive touch screen is implemented inside the display panel. Thus, comparing with other touch modes, the display panel having the in-cell capacitive mode touch screen may be thinner, lighter, and the production cost may be lower. Therefore, the in-cell capacitive touch panel has received more and more attentions.
However, the pixel circuit of the OLED display already has a plurality of diodes for displaying. Thus, further integration of touch devices into the pixel circuit will increase the complexity of the pixel circuit, and reduce the aperture ratio of the display panel.
Therefore, according to the present disclosure, how to integrate touch devices into the pixel circuit of the OLED display has become an urgent technical issue in the field of display technology. The disclosed circuit, methods and apparatus are directed to at least partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.